


Phone Moan

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Sexual Content, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai reads something on the internet and decides to challenge Kurogane to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Moan

Kurogane sat back in his chair as he sat at his desk. He had decided to take a small break from work when the phone had rung. When Fai hadn't answered it in the other room, he picked it up instead and was greeted by Yuui asking about them. He and Fai had been dating for years already and it always seemed as if the other blonde was expecting the worst to happen, granted Fai had gotten into a lot of things over the years, the laundry still smelled mountain air fresh from the detergent fiasco, but Fai had been almost too quiet as of late.

 

Fai was in the other room typing on the computer. He had just finished an article and was now reading up on things on the internet. He couldn't be bothered with the phone but he heard his boyfriend answer it. Fai rolled his eyes,it was probably his twin brother Yuui checking in on them again. Yuui always was the worry wart of the family. "Hello Kurogane-san,how are things?" On Yuui's end you could hear a mixer going and dog barking. He was in the middle of baking a cake and his dog was barking because his boyfriend,and ironically enough Kurogane's cousin, had come in through the door.

 

"The usual. Did you want to talk with your brother?" Kurogane asked as he rested and thought about getting up to pop his back as he had been sitting for far too long.

 

"Oh no if he couldn't answer the phone he must be busy,I could ask you the same question though." Yuui thought it was funny that both him and Fai were twins and they were dating a pair of cousins themselves.

 

"What is it?" He was glad that Yuui was the more serious of the two and didn't enjoy making his life a living hell on occassion, at least when he wasn't talked into it by his brother.

 

"Your cousin just came home from work, I wanted to know if you wanted to talk to him." Yuui noticed his own boyfriend removing his tie in the other room.Fai was now browsing the internet to relax while Kuro-chatty talked on the phone.

 

"I'm fine." In truth he wasn't the talkative type, neither of them were, and if they had something to say that usually said it in an email or text.

 

It was then that Fai's eyes rested on something amusing. He decided to try it out with his boyfriend.Shutting his laptop he walked into the room streching. "Kuro-chatty should talk to Ioryogi, it's bad for family not to communicate." Fai was streching his long limbs as he walked.

 

Kurogane held the phone away from his mouth and frowned. "And you should stop sticking your nose into people's buisness."

 

"Your buisness is mine as well Kuro-rin." Fai fought back as per usual.

 

Kurogane rolled his eyes and ignored Fai. "You should tell your brother not to be a pain." He told Yuui, annoyed now.

 

Although Kurogane couldn't see it,Yuui frowned and turned to Ioryogi. "You should tell Kurogane not to be so mean to Fai."

 

"that's how they always are. Your brother annoys the hell out of Kurogane and he calls Fai an idiot." Ioryogi said as he pulled his tie loose. He took the phone anyways, wanting to save himself from getting the cold shoulder later. 

"Don't you start too." Kurogane said as he turned away from Fai.

 

"If Fai annoys him so much he should leave him,isn't that what relationships do?" Fai on the other hand was smirking. Finally Kurogane was on the phone with his twin which is what Fai wanted. "Kuro-sama are you up for a challenge?" Fai knew his boyfriend would never back down from a challenge which is why he worded it that way.

 

Kurogane turned his head and looked at him curiously. His interest was peeked, but he didn't expect much. "Shut the hell up, you two get on each other's nerves too."

 

"Cover or mute the phone,we don't want them to know..you can't hang up though that's part of the challenge." Fai still had his mischievious smirk on.

 

Kurogane sighed and put his hand over the speaker so Ioryogi couldn't overhear. "What is it now?"

 

Fai grinned,stars shining in his eyes. He kneeled down infront of Kurogane."Here's the rules of the challenge. You've got to stay on the phone with Ioryogi or my brother, if they switch doesn't matter. I doubt they will because Yuui's probably cooking.No matter what you can't let him figure out what's happening here,otherwise you lose.The longer you keep him guessing the better."

 

"...What the hell are you talking about?" Kurogane glared, ready to push the blonde away with his foot.

 

"That's the challenge Kuro-rin,now you're not going to back away are you?" Fai wanted to make sure he had his partner's full attention.

 

"No." He'd be damned if he let the blonde when some stupid little game. For all he knew it was a staring contest or something else just as childish.

 

"Good,you can uncover the phone now." This whole time he was talking Fai was undoing his boyfriend's pants and pulled his soft member out giving it a few strokes as he did so. After a few moments of this he licked the head.

 

Kurogane's eyes had went wide when Fai had been undoing his pants and he clenched his jaw shut as Fai touched him. Damn blonde, he had probably had this planned since the phone had rung earlier. He could feel his cock twitch in interest and swore mentally at his luck.

 

"Keep talking Kuro-sama.." Fai smirked as he started to take Kurogane's length into his mouth.

 

"Fucker." He growled lowly and gripped Fai's hair in one hand. "What the hell do you want anyways?" Kurogane snapped over the phone trying to distract himself.

 

"Yuui told me to tell you not to be so mean to his brother,I'm saving myself from a fight." ioryogi paused. "What are you doing that's making you so snappy?"

Fai in the meantime pulled up,then went back down finding a slow rhythym.

 

Kurogane winced, only half paying attention. "What do you think? And if has something to say...he should have told me earlier." Fingers tightened in Fai's hair as Kurogane tried not to look down and watch.

 

"I have no idea what my dear cousins doing. I have a few guesses but none of them are things that you would be doing." Just like Yuui was more serious than Fai, Ioryogi was more playful like his uncle than Kurogane was. Fai placed his hands on Kurogane's hips as he continued to suck slowly. He was going to drag this out as long as possible.

 

Kurogane gritted his teeth before he answered. "Idiot." Was all he managed to get out.

 

"Now Kurogane is that any way to talk to your family. Seriously what are you doing?" Fai was smiling as he continued his work on giving his boyfriend a blow job.Fai was going out of his way to make it feel amazing,humming while he sucked to cause vibrations and using his tongue.

 

Kurogane choked then on his own saliva and coughed into the phone. "N-nothing. Just the idiot being himself." He tightened his grip on the phone, hearing it creak a little from the pressure.

 

"Really? What's Fai doing? Yuui was thinking of inviting the two of you over for dinner." Fai pulled up,paused to take a deep breath before plunging his head down taking Kurogane's now erect member fully in his mouth.

 

"What time?" He was relieved he hadn't stuttered this time around, but when Fai took him into his mouth his hips bucked up on reflex and he had to bit his lip to keep himself from moaning.

 

 

Fai knew he was being a tease and he was proud of it. Deciding he needed to test Kurogane's will power even further.As he continued his mouth assault on Kurogane's cock he placed one of his hands on his boyfriend's balls and started to rub them.

 

"Shit!" Kurogane hissed and tore the phone from his ear as he spread his legs and looked down at Fai. It seemed the blonde was really taking this little game of his seriously. "Well, what time dammit?!" He asked his cousun again and tried to control his breathing.

 

"I was checking that with Yuui,calm your jets. He said around seven.Kurogane,are you alright? Your breathing sounds a little ragged and I know you're hiding something,you've always been a terrible liar." Fai took Kurogane's body movements as he was doing a good job. Fai was used to giving head to the other but he had never put so much effort into it.

 

 

"Tch, you've been spending too much time with...hnng...those two. Just because someone's...not cheery 24/7 doesn't mean there's anything wrong." He ground out and tried not to think about just how erotic it was to see and feel Fai's mouth around his cock and moving, but he refused to give in.

 

" Kurogane,you should loosen up it would do you good." Fai fought his gag reflex as he felt the tip of Kurogane's erection hit the back of his throat. He knew his boyfriend had great willpower,but he also knew his boyfriend's cousin was used to extracting lies from people.It really was a game of wits.

 

Kurogane had to force himself not to buck up in Fai as his body tensed. After this was over he was going to figure out a way to pay the other pay tenfold for this. "...With you three hovering all the time...haa...it's a wonder I'm sane at all."

 

"Us three? You mean me, uncle and Fai-san? And why is your voice shaking?" Fai smiled as he finally pulled his mouth off his boyfriend's hard on,replacing it with his hand that was rubbing his balls. He started a mouth assault on his boyfriend's balls aswell.

 

"Dad too...but I was..talking about the other blonde." He shut his eyes then as he started breathing hard, though he at least held the phone away from his mouth.

 

"Right..well I'm going to take a shower before dinner." Ioryogi hit the off button. He didn't want to think about what Kurogane was doing although he had an idea.

Kurogane clicked the phone off and sighed grateful. "Oi, he hung up on me..." He lifted Fai's head up by tugging on his hair.

 

"Then Kuro-sama wins..but don't you want me to finish?" Fai asked,surprised at being stopped.

 

 

"Both of us." He moved to grab Fai's arm and lift him up ad onto his lap.

 

 

"Eh? both of of us?" Fai moaned slightly as he was forced to sit on his boyfriend's lap.

 

"Yeah, both of us." Kurogane could see Fai was hard as well, so once the blonde was seated on his lap, he quickly undid his pants.

 

 

Fai helped Kurogane so he could wiggle out of his pants.Once they were off it revealed that he too was very turned on.

 

Once Fai was resettled on his lap, Kurogane licked his palm before taking the blonde's cock into his hand and stroking him. "If you want to give head again, don't do it when I'm on the phone, especially not when I'm talking to family." He didn't want to think on how that could go terribly wrong.

 

Fai hissed,Kurogane's hand felt cold on his hard cock. "My Kuro-rin has excellent will power...or he didn't like it.."

 

"Tch, I was trying to not pay attention." He was aching, but focused on Fai for now.

 

"You're so stubborn,what are we going to do now..ahh." Fai would be lying if he said this didn't feel good.

 

"Like I said we're both going to come." He smirked as he wrapped his other arm around Fai, pushing them closer and pressing his own neglected arousal against the other

 

Fai moaned at the contact. He certaintly had made his boyfriend hard. "How'd you..know..that..I needed..to get off too.."

 

"I know /you/ that's why." He leaned forward to kiss Fai.

 

Fai leaned the rest of the way in to seal the kiss. As he kissed his boyfriend he rocked his hips against the other. It had been awhile since they had dry sex,but Fai didn't care what they did at this point,he just wanted to be close to Kurogane.

 

Kurogane growled and pulled away just enough so he could talk. "I'm not going to be the only one touching now." He glared half heartedly before he pressed his lips back against Fais.

 

Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck loosely as he continued to kiss him and grind his erection against Kurogane's.

 

Kurogane moaned into their kiss as he reached his hand around both their erections, stroking them both together.

 

Fai moaned as well and pulled away from the kiss briefly to get air.He slid one hand down to do the same as Kurogane's afterall two hands were better than one. Instead of kissing Kurogane's lips again,he latched his lips to the taller man's neck.

 

Panting, Kurogane narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side for Fai. He could feel arousal that had been pooling in his gut constricting as he began to reach his own peak.

 

 

Between both their hands stroking him and being pressed against his lover's own erection Fai knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled away from kissing Kurogane's neck rested his forehead against Kurogane's. Panting,Fai spoke in a barely audiable voice. "Kuro-sama...come with me..together..at the same time.."

"Mmm...close already." He murmured as he looked down to Fai moving and their hands. The sight was the last straw for Kurogane as he grunted and came. His body tensed as he shut his eyes tightly.

 

Fai got his wish,at the same time Kurogane came,he did too.He closed his eyes and threw his head back as his orgasm over took him. When he was free from the pull of his orgasm he leaned forward and kissed Kurogane's nose.

 

They were both breathing heavily, Kurogane was even still dazed as he moved both arms to pull Fai flush against him while he leaned back in his chair.

 

Fai sighed contently. He loved being this close to Kurogane. He didn't care if his boyfriend didn't act romantic in public,all that mattered to Fai was that when they were alone,he could tell how much he was loved back."..Love..you.."

 

 

Kurogane kissed the side of his head in return as they sat together in a peaceful lull. Eventually though he sat up. "Let's take a shower." He didn't even want to think of the stains on their clothes now.

 

 

"Can it be a romantic one? Small kisses,washing eachother and no sex?" Fai hoped Kurogane didn't think he was sick,Fai was known for his perverted ways.

 

"After that I don't think I'd be up for sex for the rest of the day." Kurogae admitted, though he was curious as to why Fai would ask.

 

"Did it drain that much out of you Kuro-pon?" Fai got off his boyfriend's lap and streched his long limbs."I just want a romantic shower with the man I'm going to be with forever,that's all. Besides don't we have somewhere to be later?"

 

 

Dinner with their family. Damn he had forgotten. "Guess you're right and you try taking head for that long and not being able to do anything about it. Actually that's probably a bad suggestion." He stood up as well and tucked himself back into his jeans.

 

"I'd never last,I don't have the willpower that you do."Fai picked up his discarded pants and started to walk towards the bathroom. "You didn't yell at me for saying mushy things,I said I wanted to be with you forever and you didn't yell at me. Are you feeling okay Kuro-sama?" Fai was teasing,although only halfheartdly.

 

Kurogane ruffled his hair for a moment before he pulled away and headed towards their bathroom. "Remind me to later."

 

"Don't worry,I will." Fai followed him. After their shower Fai rested his head on Kurogane's shoulder while Kurogane read his manga to kill time. At around six-thirty they were in the car and headed for their family's place.

 

It was awkward for Kurogane when he spotted he walked in and saw Ioryogi, though he didn't let it show. Fai had hurried off to hug his own twin and Kurogane had shrugged off his coat to go and wait for the other two to finish greeting each other,

 

Fai was still clinging to Yuui. Ioryogi on the other hand raised an eyebrow at his twin. "So..you and him are acting almost normal,which is not normal for the two of you. What happened?"

 

Kurogane immediately frowned. "Why does it have to be strange for us not to be running around a place?"

 

"Oh I don't know,that's just how the two of you always are. You're acting now like you just got engaged or..." He paused looking at his cousin. "You two..you were..while I was on the phone with you...you were doing something sexual weren't you?"

 

 "No!" Kurogane folded his arms. Damn him for being just as observant. "We took a shower together was all."

 "I told you on the phone Kurogane,you always were a terrible liar and you forget what I do for a living. "Yay! ioryogi-sama figured it out! I made Kuro-rin play the phone moan game! We did take a shower together though!" Fai had decided to add his two sense.

 

 "Bastard, I'll kill you!" Kurogane snapped as he tried to grab at Fai. Yuui blinked before he realized what his brother meant and started blushing. "F-Fai!"

 

Fai laughed and ran off. ioryogi put his arm on Yuui's shoulders. "I'm glad they're back to normal,I was almost worried."

 

Yuui sighed as he frowned at his brother, who was now leaping around while Kurogane tried to grab him and possibly fling him outside. "I suppose you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure all mistakes have been fixed =D


End file.
